Crazygon
Crazygon (クレージーゴン Kurējīgon) is a giant robot, a former mecha owned by the Viledrodes and and RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Crazygon is well, crazy and a collective mecha. Much like it's pilot Hakais, Crazygon is very willing to cause destruction and likes to collect small cars and put them into it's chest. History Backstory Crazygon was originally one of the mechas that the Viledrodes got back a long time ago. Crazygon usually was deployed for Garbage Monster's missions. Garbage Monster was at one point assigned to lead an attack with four mechs given to the Viledrodes by the KoZ, known as Mechagiras, Crazygon, Narse and Sevengar; their goal was to takeover New Zealand. Halfway through the Viledrode attack however, the four mechs (Crazygon included) collapsed as they were not very strong mechs. Hitodah was later assigned to help continue the attack. Though it didn't go as planned, the mission was a success. Garbage Monster himself was eventually beamed back inside Emperor Tazarus's ship. Crazygon went for repairs. Crazygon was deployed for his last mission in Malaysia, in where Garbage Monster attempted to get back in Emperor Tazarus's good graces and launched an invasion on Malaysia. Before he went, Inconnu gave him a Plasmacaster Gauntlet which he said would have helped him battle. Garbage Monster was skeptical at first, but then accepted the weapon as he badly wanted the mission to go smoothly. He took Itazuran, Kongzilla, Builgamo, Sevengar, Crazygon, Mechagiras, the Lizard Slayers and the Viledrodes along with him on his attack on Malaysia, but they were ambushed by STADPA and it's mechas. Things were going bad enough already, but then Iron Kaiser and Giant Slalom showed up to fight Garbage Monster as well; defeating him. After the failure of the attack on Malaysia, Garbage Monster was beamed up back in Emperor Tazarus's ship. Garbage Monster explained that Inconnu had set him up, giving him a dud weapon however Inconnu showed that the Plasmacaster Guantlet could work (in actuality, Inconnu had rigged the weapon to not work during the fight). Inconnu convinced Emperor Tazarus to kick Garbage Monster out of the Viledrodes and did so; banishing Garbage Monster. Crazygon (along with Builgamo) were left destroyed for a long time and were simply discarded. Debut: Operation: Litterbug About over a year later, Crazygon was then discovered at a dump Garbage Monster was scouring at. Garbage Monster found Crazygon at the dump first, taking him out of the dump by his claw. Recognizing the two mechas as the ones that Inconnu got destroyed during his assault; Garbage Monster took them in and repaired them, restoring them to be good as new. Garbage Monster then took them to show to Mudaana, Hakais and Gomi-Man, all three who were impressed. Hakais really liked the way Crazygon looked. Garbage Monster stated however that the mechs both needed some drivers, so Garbage Monster ordered Mudaana to pilot Builgamo, while Hakais could pilot Crazygon. Mudaana and Hakais then both get into Builgamo and Crazgyon, the giant robots becoming activated. Garbage Monster then began "Operation: Litterbug", which was a plan to cover the entire city of Sapporo with garbage. Hakais began taking away some cars with Crazygon, making Crazygon to pick away at some cars with his pincer claw and storing them in his storage chest. Hakais almost got too carried away with the attack however, and almost stepped on a civilian to which Garbage Monster told him not to kill anyone, as they came to trash the city, not kill people. Hakais then steered Crazygon back a bit, avoiding the civilian. Crazygon then picked up some cars and threw them at the ground, destroying them. But then a loud and intimidating roar could be heard throughout the city, GDBRLegendaryGodzilla then appeared, letting out another loud roar, to which Hakais then plugged his ears within Crazygon. Crazygon then fired his Forehead Beam against GDBRLegendaryGodzilla, to which GDBRLegendaryGodzilla then fired an atomic beam against Crazygon, sending sparks flying off. Crazygon flailed around, trying to get back up. Crazygon then flew up and as Gomi-Man was getting burnt by GDBRLegendaryGodzilla, Crazygon then carefully lifted him up with his pincer claw, taking him away with him to safety. Gomora then appeared, to which Crazygon then rushed up and emitted a smokescreen against him, then charging at him. Gomora then backhanded against Crazygon's face, causing sparks to fly. Crazygon then fired a Forehead Beam against Gomora, to which Gomora then kicked against Crazygon, bumping him backwards. Gomora then swung his tail against Crazygon, to which Crazygon then flew out of the way from. Crazygon then bashed his claw against Gomora. Gomora then grabbed Crazygon by the claw, slashing at Crazygon and then kicking him, then spinning Crazygon around. Crazygon then fell over defeated, with Hakais also knocked out unconscious. Crazygon and Hakais were then later rescued by Garbage Monster near the end of the fight, and were taken back to the dump to heal. Abilities & Arsenal * Forehead Beam: Crazygon can emit a powerful blue beam of energy from the template on his forehead. * Pincer Claw: Crazygon is equipped with a massive pincer claw for its left hand. He can use this claw to attack enemies, but more often uses it to pick up objects and place them inside his storage chest. * Smokescreen: Crazygon can blast steam from the pipes on either side of his head, surrounding the area around him in a thick fog. While doing this he can create blinding flashes. * Flight: Crazygon can fly through the air at moderate speeds by retracting his legs. Trivia * Crazygon's design is based on a car compactor. * Crazygon would later inspire Builgamo from Ultraman Jack and Clevergon from Ultraman Cosmos. * His name was simply going to be Alien Banda's Robot, but Crazygon was later implemented. Also, many early documentations give Crazygon the subtitle of A Mistake Robot (きちがいロボット Kichi ga I Robotto). However, this has later replaced as the kicki ga i is a discriminative term Japanese culture. * Crazygon's claw arrived on set unfinished. This claw was also meant to be placed on the opposite arm to where it ended up. * Despite being piloted, it appears that Crazygon has a conscious of his own. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Mecha Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Flying Characters Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Minor Villains Category:Resurrected Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)